True Conclusion (Part 6)
True Conclusion (Part 6) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Sophia, Isabella, Clarla Oswall, Romona, Leeka and Peni Bown are gonna be mind control by Ultron Subprime. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Captain America': Tony, what's going on? *'Iron Man': To check the news. *'Hulk': It looks like Ultron Subprime and Dark Girls are attacking Manhattan is under attack. *'Mordecai': Uh, guys, you check out what it is. *'Dan Zembrovski': It's Sophia, Isabella, Clarla, Romona, Leeka and Peni. *'Randy Cunningham': Their mind control by Ultron Subprime. *'Spider-Man': That can't be good. *'Iron Man': Avengers, assemble! *(At Manhattan) *'Iron Man': Hold it right there, Ultron Subprime. We can not let you attack Manhattan. *'Ultron Subprime': Dark Girls, get them! *(Ultron Subprime flys away) *'Blank Melon Lockseed': Melon! *'Blank Watermelon Lockseed': Watermelon! *'Blank Budou Lockseed': Budou! *'Blank Yomotsuheguri Lockseed': Yomostsuheguri! *'Blank Peach Energy Lockseed': Peach Energy! *'Blank Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella, Dark Clarla Oswall, Dark Romona, Dark Leeka and Dark Peni Bown': Transform! *'Sengoku and Genesis Drivers': Lock On! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Hai! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen! Watermelon Arms: Midare-dama, Ba-Ba-Ba-Bang! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha! *'Genesis Driver': Soda/Liquid! Peach Energy Arms! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms: Sei, Yoishō, Wasshoi! *(Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella, Dark Clarla Oswall, Dark Romona, Dark Leeka and Dark Peni Bown transform into Warrior Gods Rider Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Proto Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen Yomi, Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika and Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage Shin) *'Hawkeye': Let's go! *(Code Blue, Warrior Gods Rider Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Proto Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen Yomi, Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika and Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage Shin are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Zangetsu': Let's go! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Hai! Melon Squash! Watermelon Squash! Budou Squash! Yomostsuheguri Squash! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/Liquid! Peach Energy Squash! Matsubokkuri Energy Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Proto Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen Yomi, Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika and Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage Shin kicks Code Blue) *'Rigby': How can we stop them? *'Troll Moko': We don't want to hurt them. *'Howard Weinerman': There's got to be another way. *(Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Major, Masked Rider Warrior Chief, Masked Rider Warrior Commandant, Masked Rider New V3 and Masked Rider Proto Amazon jumps to the other side) *'Amanda Highborn': Warrior Sergeant? Who are they? *'Warrior Gods Rider Proto Black Zangetsu': You are? *'Masked Rider Warrior Captain': Masked Rider Warrior Captain! *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant! *'Masked Rider Warrior General': Masked Rider Warrior General! *'Masked Rider Warrior Admiral': Masked Rider Warrior Admiral! *'Masked Rider Warrior Cadet': Masked Rider Warrior Cadet! *'Masked Rider Warrior Colonel': Masked Rider Warrior Colonel! *'Masked Rider Warrior Major': Masked Rider Warrior Major! *'Masked Rider Warrior Commandant': Masked Rider Warrior Commandant! *'Masked Rider Warrior New V3': New V3! *'Masked Rider Proto Amazon': Proto A-ma-zon! *'Masked Rider Warrior Captain': Leave Black Zangetsu, Proto Black Zangetsu, Black Ryugen, Black Ryugen Yomi, Black Marika and Black Kurokage Shin to us! *'Iron Man': Good luck. *(Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warriro Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Major, Masked Rider Warrior Commandant, Masked Rider New V3, Masked Rider Proto Amazon, Warrior Gods Rider Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Proto Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen Yomi, Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika and Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage Shin are fighting each other) *'Masked Rider Warrior Captain': Let's go, Warrior Sergeant to Proto Amazon! *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Major, Masked Rider Warrior Chief, Masked Rider Warrior Commandant, Masked Rider New V3 and Masked Rider Proto Amazon': Yeah! *'Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Major, Masked Rider Warrior Chief, Masked Rider Warrior Commandant, Masked Rider New V3 and Masked Rider Proto Amazon': Rider Kick! *(Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Major, Masked Rider Warrior Chief, Masked Rider Warrior Commandant, Masked Rider New V3 and Masked Rider Proto Amazon kicks Warrior Gods Rider Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Proto Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen Yomi, Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika and Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage Shin) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Proto Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen Yomi, Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika and Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage Shin': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods *(Warrior Gods Rider Proto Black Zangetsu, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen, Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen Yomi, Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika and Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage Shin transform back into Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella, Dark Clarla Oswall, Dark Romona, Dark Leeka and Dark Peni Bown and knocks out) *'Mordecai': You did it, Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Major, Masked Rider Warrior Chief, Masked Rider Warrior Commandant, Masked Rider New V3 and Masked Rider Proto Amazon! *'Masked Rider Warrior Captain': Can you take them to the tower? *'Iron Man': Of course. We can. Are you going to find out what they up to? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Sure we will. We'll find out. *(Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Major, Masked Rider Warrior Chief, Masked Rider Warrior Commandant, Masked Rider New V3 and Masked Rider Proto Amazon walks away) *'Captain America': Avengers, let's grab Sophia, Isabella, Clarla Oswall, Romona, Leeka and Peni to the tower. *'Code Blue': Right! *(Code Blue grabs Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella, Dark Clarla Oswall, Dark Romona, Dark Leeka and Dark Peni Bown to the tower and left; Thunder, Lightning, Rain, Twisted Mcnamara, Falmming Hot Flo, Chrunchster, Twisted McPhee, Falmming Hot Flare and Cruncherinator sees them) *'Thunder': These heroes will never know our plan. *'Lightning': Yes. Remember, Redyue got the Harvesting Driver? *(Flashback started) *(Redyue got the Harvesting Driver) *(Flashback ended) *'Rain': That's a one. We found the Cutting Blade for the Harvesting Driver. *'Twisted Mcnamara': Shall we transform? *'Flamming Hot Flare': Sure. *'Chrunchster': Let's do it. *'Blank Lemon Lockseed': Lemon! *'Purple Ringo Lockseed': Darkness! *'Red Yomotsuheguri Lockseed': Yomotsuheguri! *'Blank Mango Lockseed': Mango! *'Blank Kiwi Lockseed': Kiwi! *'Blank Suika Lockseed': Suika! *'Nega Melon Energy Lockseed': Melon Energy! *'Blank Suika Energy Lockseed': Suika Energy! *'Blank Marron Energy Lockseed': Marron Energy! *'Thunder, Lightning, Rain, Twisted Mcnamara, Falmming Hot Flo, Chrunchster, Twisted McPhee, Falmming Hot Flare and Cruncherinator': Transform! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock On! Come On/Soiya/Hai! Lemon Arms: Incredible Ryo~ma! Darkness Arms: Ōgon no Kajitsu! Yomotsuheguri Arms: Mei, Kai, Yomi, Yomi, Yomi! Mango Arms: ♪Fight of Ham~mer! Kiwi Arms! Geki, Rin, Seiya-Ha! Suika Arms: Ōdama, Big Bang! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/Liquid! Melon Energy Arms! Suika Energy Arms: Boom, Boom, Bang, Bang, Boom, Bang, Boom, Bang, Big Big Bang! Marron Energy Arms! *(Thunder, Lightning, Rain, Twisted Mcnamara, Falmming Hot Flo, Chrunchster, Twisted McPhee, Falmming Hot Flare and Cruncherinator transform into Warrior Gods Rider Black Duke Prototype, Warrior Gods Rider Purple Jam, Warrior Gods Rider Red Ryugen Yomi, Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika, Warrior Gods Rider Black Viscount, Warrior Gods Rider Black Marquis, Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika, Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zangetsu Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Black Suika Shin and Warrior Gods Rider Black Wantou) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Duke Prototype': Let's go. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': This is very difficult work. I am most likely the only person alive who could perform this procedure. Now where is the-- *'Ant-Man': You mean this? *'Iron Man': Yes, that's exactly. As I was saying, The precise chemical combination that will-- *'Wasp': You'll need some of this, too. *'Iron Man': Thanks. The antidote is cooking. *'Superior Spider-Man': For how long? *'Iron Man': One minute. *(At Surgery Level) *'Captain America': It's it ready? *'Iron Man': Yes. The antidote is complete, now. Here goes nothing. *(Iron Man injects Dark Girls) *(The Dark Charms are destroyed) *(Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella, Dark Clarla Oswall, Dark Romona, Dark Leeka and Dark Peni Bown transform back into Sophia, Isabella, Clarla Oswall, Romona, Leeka and Peni Bown) *'Peni Bown': Ugh, how did we get here? *'Leeka': What happened? *'Spider-Man': Dark Charms. We tried to save you from mind controlling you. *'Sophia': We didn't know. *'Hawkeye': Don't worry, you'll get better from your injuries. *'Captain America': You could keep the Blank Melon Lockseed, Blank Watermelon Lockseed, Blank Budou Lockseed, Blank Yomotsuheguri Lockseed, four Sengoku Drivers, Blank Peach Energy Lockseed, Blank Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed and two Genesis Drivers you need. *'Romona': Sure. *'Troll Moko': Guys. Someone took a picture of a mysterious white riders. *'Randy Cunningham': Hey, are those the two mysterious white riders? *'Howard Weinerman': Uh-huh. That's a one. *'Amanda Highborn': Photo taken by Lancelot and Neillson. *'Falcon': We need to check this out right away. *'Rigby': Yes! Lancelot and Neillson lives in... Auckland. *'Thor': (Laughing) *'Captain America': Can you nurse Sophia, Isabella, Clarla, Romona, Leeka and Peni, Tony? *'Iron Man': Sure thing, Cap. *'Spider-Man': Yeah! *'Hawkeye': Woo! Yeah. *'of True Conclusion (Part 6)' Trivia *This episode takes place before Perfect! The Two White Riders. Gallery 1398554109768.jpg 1398554122071.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited